Worried
by MinGa dudes
Summary: "Yoongi terlalu takut hingga segalanya mungkin saja menjadi nyata. Tidak!" [a MINGA/MINYOON FANFICTION ; JIMIN x YOONGI/SUGA ; BTS ; BL ; Oneshoot] #ColourofLoves #KissDayEvent


**MinGa Dudes "Kiss Day Event" Fanfic Project**

 **Prompt W.11 : Nightmare**

 **.**

 **Worried**

 **A fanfic by Kim Hyomi**

 **.**

 **Main Casts : Jimin x Yoongi/Suga**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Rated : T**

 **.**

 **ALL CASTS BELONG TO THEMSELVES, NO PROFIT TAKEN**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 ** _Summary :_** _Yoongi terlalu takut hingga segalanya mungkin saja menjadi nyata. Tidak!_

.

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Apa itu?"_

 _Pertanyaan yang mengudara tanpa jawaban. Yoongi menatap nanar pada pria di seberang sana. Bola matanya mengikuti tiap gerakan dari pria itu. Terus dan terus hingga si pria berhenti di depan seorang wanita berpak_ _a_ _ian kurang bahan. Mereka nampak akrab, bercengkrama sekilas lalu saling melempar senyum._

 _Si pria menggandeng tangan si wanita, membawa langkah mereka beriringan menyurusi trotoar. Yoongi ikut melangkah dari sisi seberang. Matanya terus memerhatikan dua orang yang kini tengah tertawa bersama. Terus melangkah hingga tiba-tiba saja mereka sudah berada di sebuah taman bunga._

 _Indah._

 _Ya, jika saja yang Yoongi lihat hanya bunga-bunga itu. Bukan pria yang amat dia kenal kini tengah bertatapan dengan seorang wanita. Tatapan yang begitu intim. Lengan pria itu melingkari pinggang ramping si wanita. Perlahan namun pasti wajah mereka semakin mendekat, semakin dekat, lebih dekat, berakhir dengan dua buah bibir yang saling menempel._

 _Yoongi melihatnya, itu bukan hanya sebuah kecupan. Itu ciuman! Dengan lidah yang ikut bermain dan juga tangan yang saling meraba. Dan tanpa Yoongi sadari, pipinya telah basah oleh air mata._

 _"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, Park Jimin?"_

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

"Yoongi, hei! Yoongi, buka matamu! Hei!"

" _Andwae_! Tidak! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku Jimin? Tidak!"

Yoongi terus saja meracau dalam tidurnya. Matanya masih terpejam. Wajahnya berlumur keringat. Kerutan di dahinya amat kentara dan bibirnya terus saja berucap hal yang sama. Jimin yang melihat itu sedikit panik. Tidak biasanya Yoongi bermimpi buruk. Jadi, dia terus menepuk pelan pipi kekasihnya. Berharap hal itu bisa menyadarkan Yoongi.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , bangun!"

"Tidak!"

Kelopak mata Yoongi terbuka cepat, pria manis itu bangkit dengan napas memburu. Air mata luruh melewati pipi mulus itu. "Astaga sayang, kau bermimpi buruk?" Jimin tak kuasa melihatnya. Dia memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan sayang. Telapak tangannya bergerak mengusap punggung kekasihnya.

"Jimin _ie_ hiks Jimin _ie_..."

Yoongi terus menggumamkan nama Jimin sambil terisak. Pria manis itu balas memeluk Jimin lebih erat, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada kekasihnya. Jimin dengan lembut mengecupi pelipis Yoongi, pun mengucapkan kata penenang. "Tak apa sayang, tak apa. Aku disini." Begitu terus hingga isakan si manis terhenti dan digantikan hembus napas teratur.

Yoongi kembali tertidur.

Mau tak mau Jimin terkekeh. "Astaga Min Yoongi, kenapa kau manis sekali eoh?" Direbahkannya tubuh itu kembali. Ah, Jimin suka sekali menatap wajah terlelap Yoongi. Mirip seperti bayi. Menggemaskan.

Jemari Jimin bergerak mengusap pipi basah itu lalu naik ke dahi, merapikan helai karamel yang berantakan. Dikecupnya sekali lagi pelipis Yoongi. Satu kecupan pula di kedua kelopak mata yang tertutup. Berlanjut pada kecupan di kening, cukup lama. Lalu kedua pipi dan hidung sang kekasih. "Aku mencintaimu, Yoong- _ya_." Dan berakhir dengan satu kecupan di bibir bak kelopak bunga sakura yang jadi candu seorang Park Jimin.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

"Selamat pagi, _Princess_."

 **Plak!**

Sebuah tamparan mengenai bibir Jimin. Pria tampan itu mengaduh, "Kenapa memukulku?" Bukan jawaban melainkan sebuah tamparan lain di pipi. Astaga, pagi yang sangat indah, bukan?

"Menjijikan, Jim!"

Lalu si pelaku penamparan alias kekasih Jimin alias si manis bernama Min Yoongi itu beranjak dari ranjang. Kaki rampingnya melangkah meninggalkan Jimin yang masih belum tersadar sepenuhnya. Satu kerjapan, dua kerjapan, lalu Jimin hanya tersenyum geli. "Ah, manis sekali kekasihku itu. Yoongi _-ya_ aku belum dapat _morning kiss_ ku!" Dan Jimin ikut bangkit lalu berlari mengejar kekasihnya.

.

.

.

"Jimin lepas!"

Memang Jimin pernah menurut pada Min Yoongi? Tentu saja tidak! Bukan menurut, yang dilakukan Jimin adalah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada milik Yoongi. Jimin memeluk Yoongi dari belakang. "Aku kan merindukanmu, Yoongi. Tidak mau lepas."

Si manis mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal. Jimin selalu seperti ini. Mereka memang jarang sekali bertemu. Semua karena kesibukan keduanya. Jimin yang seorang pelatih _dance_ di salah satu agensi ternama dan Yoongi yang seorang produser. Walau mereka berada di agensi yang sama tak menjamin pertemuan lebih sering diadakan. Bahkan bisa dibilang, mereka tak pernah bertemu sama sekali di kantor.

Tentu saja, Jimin selalu berada di studio tari dan Yoongi mendekam di studionya. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa bertemu?

"Jimin, biarkan aku minum dulu." Yoongi berusaha membujuk. Dia sudah begitu hafal bagaimana tabiat kekasihnya itu. Jadi, Yoongi mencoba dengan cara halus.

"Oke!"

Jimin melonggarkan pelukannya namun masih tetap melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Yoongi. Dalam hati si manis mengerang kesal. Sumpah demi apapun, Jimin dan rasa rindunya benar-benar menyebalkan. "Kau menyebalkan, Tuan Park."

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, Nyonya Park!"

"Yak! Aku _namja_!"

Dan apartemen itu kembali penuh dengan seruan kesal seorang Min Yoongi dan teriakan meminta ampun dari Park Jimin.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

"Jadi, semalam kau kenapa?"

Yoongi yang tengah mengunyah rotinya menatap Jimin dengan dahi berkerut. "Kenapa, apa?" tanyanya. Dia kembali melanjutkan sarapannya sembari melirik Jimin yang duduk di hadapannya. Setelah selesai dengan kejar-kejaran dan beberapa pukulan sayang, mereka sarapan bersama. Yoongi sedang malas memasak, jadi dia hanya memanggang roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai. Jimin tak masalah dengan itu.

"Kau tidak ingat?"

Jika benar Yoongi tak ingat, rasanya benar-benar aneh bagi Jimin. Kekasihnya itu bukan tipe yang sering bermimpi buruk. Jangankan bermimpi buruk, bermimpi saja tidak pernah. Tidur Yoongi itu sangat berkualitas, tanpa mimpi dan begitu nyenyak.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya acuh. Dia menyuap lagi satu potong roti bakar rasa coklat. "Memang semalam aku kenapa, Jim?" Bertanya dengan mulut penuh. Jimin berdecak karenannya. Dia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya hanya untuk mengusap sudut bibir Yoongi yang kotor. Perlakuan yang membuahkan rona merah beserta pacuan kuda di dada si manis.

"Berapa kali kukatakan untuk tidak bicara dengan mulut penuh makanan, Min Yoongi?"

Ah, Yoongi benci ini. Jimin yang sudah bicara dengan nada tegas itu membuatnya merasa begitu kecil. "Iya iya, maaf. Jadi, semalam ada apa?" Dan yang bisa Yoongi lakukan adalah mengubah topik.

Jimin terlihat menghela napas sejenak. "Kau benar-benar tidak ingat?" Yoongi menggeleng. "Semalam kau bermimpi buruk."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, bahkan kau menangis. Kau tidak ingat bermimpi apa?"

"Mimpi buruk?" Kepala Yoongi miring ke samping. Matanya menerawang dan bibirnya sedikit terbuka. Sungguh pemandangan yang menggoda iman seorang Park Jimin. "Aku kan jarang bermimpi, Jimin." Akhirnya Yoongi bicara setelah hampir lima menit terdiam. Agaknya si manis memang benar-benar tidak ingat.

"Ah begitu. Ya sudah, lagipula hanya mimpi. Nah, ayo lanjutkan sarapannya! Setelah itu kita jalan-jalan ya?"

" _Call_." Yoongi menjawab dengan senyum cerahnya. Agaknya si manis sedang dalam suasana hati yang bagus.

Tuhan, kau tega membiarkan satu malaikatmu jatuh.

.

.

 ** _-o0o-MinGa Dudes-o0o-_**

.

.

Yoongi menatap tak suka pada wanita di hadapannya. Dia melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Kesal, Yoongi sangat kesal! "Jimin!" serunya. Lagi. Yoongi sudah melakukannya lebih dari sepuluh kali dalam sepuluh menit terakhir. Dan jawaban yang dia dengar membuatnya semakin kesal.

"Iya, sebentar ya sayang. Lima menit." Jimin menjawab tanpa menatapnya, hanya lima jari yang disodorkan tepat di depan wajah Yoongi.

"Lima menit apanya, ha? Jika dihitung sudah lebih dari satu jam, bodoh!"

Akhirnya Yoongi memilih untuk meninggalkan Jimin bersama wanita sialan yang Yoongi jadikan musuh terbesarya.

Dia dan Jimin berencana pergi ke akuarium besar hari ini. Mereka bahkan sudah merencanakannya jauh-jauh hari dan baru sekarang bisa terlaksana. Mulanya, semua baik-baik saja. Mereka sampai di akuarium besar, membeli tiket lalu masuk ke sana. Yoongi dengan tingkahnya yang jarang ditunjukan itu menatap kagum tiap kali beberapa ikan melewati mereka. Lalu, datanglah wanita itu. Salah satu patner Jimin di agensi. Dan mereka terlibat pembicaraan seru hingga melupakan keberadaan Min Yoongi.

"Jimin menyebalkan!"

Kaki Yoongi melangkah dengan hentakan kuat melewati lorong besar itu. Bibirnya masih menggerutu. Oke, ini bukan Yoongi sekali sebenarnya. Tapi beginilah Yoongi ketika dia seharusnya bersenang-senang dengan Jimin dan ada sesuatu atau seseorang yang mengusik mereka. Yoongi tidak suka. Dan tiba-tiba saja sesuatu muncul di pikiran Yoongi.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya.

Mimpi semalam merasuk dalam memorinya.

Yoongi ingat bagaimana kesalnya dia mendapati Jimin bertemu dengan wanita itu. Yoongi ingat bagaimana Jimin terlihat akrab dengan wanita itu. Yoongi ingat bagaimana dengan lembutnya Jimin memperlakukan wanita itu. Yoongi ingat, sangat ingat ketika bibir Jimin mengecup bibir wanita itu.

Dan kini Yoongi ingat pula, dia menangis dalam mimpinya. Seperti sekarang.

"Park Jimin sialan!"

.

.

.

Jimin kalang kabut. Dia berlari mengelilingi akuarium raksasa itu untuk menemukan sang kekasih hati. Jimin tahu jika Yoongi kesal karena acara bersenang-senang mereka terganggu dan itu bukanlah hal baik. Seharusnya, tadi Jimin mengabaikan rekannya itu. Yoongi sangat sensitif dengan wanita satu itu. Wanita itu selalu jadi sumber pertengkaran mereka. "Kau bodoh sekali Park Jimin!"

Kembali Jimin melangkah, kali ini dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari area akuarium. Dia berlari ke parkiran dan menghembuskan nafas lega ketika melihat punggung lelaki yang amat dia kenal. Duduk di tepi jalan, membelakanginya. Segera Jimin mendekat, namun langkahnya terhenti satu meter di belakang Yoongi karena suara isakan terdengar telinganya.

"Jadi mimpi itu nyata? Kau pergi dengannya Jimin, hiks."

"Yoongi." Perlahan Jimin mendekat, dia mendudukan diri di samping Yoongi. "Kau... menangis?"

Selalu sesak yang Jimin rasakan tiap kali melihat mata itu mengeluarkan bulir bening itu. Jimin menangkup sisi wajah Yoongi, "Maafkan aku, sayang." Tapi Yoongi menghindar, dia memalingkan wajah. Enggan bertatap muka dengan Jimin.

"Maafkan aku, Yoongi."

Dengan paksa Jimin merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya. Ketika Yoongi menangis, yang paling ampuh untuk membuatnya tenang adalah sebuah pelukan. Yoongi meronta tapi Jimin bersikeras. "Lepas!" Jimin mengabaikan pukulan di dadanya.

"Sayang, jangan menangis lagi. Maaf membuat acara jalan-jalan kita terganggu heum?"

"Lepaskan aku! Menjauh dariku!"

"Yoongi, jangan begini. Kami hanya bicara, tidak lebih."

"Tapi kau menciumnya!"

Tunggu dulu! Jimin melepas pelukannya dan memaksa Yoongi menatapnya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya serius. Sungguh, kapan Jimin mencium wanita itu? Dalam mimpi saja tidak pernah!

"Kau menciumnya, Jimin!"

"Tidak, Yoongi. Kapan aku menciumnya? Tidak pernah sama sekali, bahkan aku tidak pernah berniat untuk mencium orang lain selain kau."

"Kau menciumnya, semalam di mimpiku!"

Mata Jimin mengerjap cepat. Apa baru saja Yoongi mengatakan tentang mimpi? Apa yang dimaksud si manis ini adalah mimpinya semalam? Yang membuat Yoongi sampai menangis itu?

"Yoongi." Jimin mengusap lembut pipi basah Yoongi yang langsung ditepis si manis. Sejujurnya Jimin ingin tertawa sekarang, tapi situasi tidak mendukung. Bisa bertambah kadar kekesalan Yoongi jika dia tertawa, tersenyum saja salah.

"Jadi, yang membuatmu menangis semalam adalah mimpi aku yang mencium wanita itu?" Sebisa mungkin Jimin berkata lembut. Yoongi sedang sensitif sekarang, bung! "Jawab aku, Yoongi sayang." Perlahan kepala Yoongi mengangguk. Tangisnya sudah sedikit terhenti.

"Semalam Jimin pergi dengan dia. Jimin memeluknya. Jimin menciumnya huaaa..."

Yoongi kembali terisak dengan wajah yang begitu memilukan sekaligus menggemaskan dan itu sangat jarang terjadi. Jimin baru melihatnya dua kali. Sekali dulu ketika dia pulang terlambat dalam keadaan babak belur di hajar preman dan yang kedua sekarang. Jika menyangkut Jimin, maka Yoongi bisa jadi sangat cengeng. Sangat!

"Sayang, dengar! Itu hanya mimpi heum?"

"Tidak! Itu bisa jadi kenyataan, Jimin pasti lebih suka dengan wanita itu kan? Iya kan, pasti Jim..."

Ucapan Yoongi terputus. Bibirnya dibungkam paksa oleh bibir tebal Jimin. Mata Yoongi mengerjap cepat. Jantungnya kembali jadi pacuan kuda. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. "Hentikan pikiran burukmu, Min Yoongi! Itu hanya mimpi. Mimpi buruk yang harusnya kau lupakan. Kau mengerti?"

Akhirnya kepala Yoongi mengangguk pelan. "Jadi, Jimin tidak akan mencium wanita itu, kan?"

"Tidak, sayang."

Jimin mencuri satu kecupan di bibir terbuka Yoongi.

"Aku hanya suka menciummu. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan rasa bibir Min Yoongi bagi Park Jimin."

Yoongi menunduk, Jimin selalu berhasil membuatnya merona.

"Hei, tatap aku sayang."

Jimin meraih dagu Yoongi hingga tatapan mereka kembali bertemu. Ugh, Yoongi bisa pingsan jika begini.

 _Cup!_

"Aku lebih suka kening Min Yoongi.

 _Cup!_

"Apalagi pipi Min Yoongi."

 _Cup!_

"Hidung Min Yoongi juga aku suka."

 _Cup!_

"Bibirnya apalagi. Jadi tidak perlu memikirkan mimpi itu heum?" Yoongi mengangguk. "Anak pintar, sini Jimin _kasi_ hadiah."

Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya, lalu memejamkan matanya. Jimin tersenyum kerenanya. Dia ikut memajukan wajah dan menutup matanya. Lalu perlahan bibir mereka bertemu. Perlahan dan begitu lembut. Jimin meletakan tangannya di tengkuk Yoongi, membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Yoongi otomatis meremas lengan kekasihnya. Jimin selalu berhasil membuat Yoongi lemah.

" _I love you_ , Min Yoongi."

" _I love you more_ , Park Jimin."

.

.

.

Nyatanya, mimpi hanyalah mimpi. Mimpi buruk maupun mimpi indah hanya sebuah bunga tidur. Mungkin buah dari ketakutan di kehidupan nyata, ataupun harapan yang mungkin tak terwujud di dunia nyata. Seperti mimpi Yoongi. Ketakutan Yoongi akan Jimin yang mencium orang lain berbuah bunga tidur. Ketakutan yang nyatanya tak berdasar.

Memang siapa lagi yang ingin dicium Park Jimin kecuali Min Yoongi?

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA**

 **MIND TO REVIEW?**

.

 ** _MGD's Notes :_**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua _author_ yang ikut berpartisipasi meramaikan _event_ ini, kami tidak mengubah alur cerita serta penokohan di sini, kami hanya mengedit _kesalahan penulisan_ di beberapa bagian. Semoga di _event_ yang akan datang, bisa turut berpartisipasi kembali. Kepada _reader_ sekalian untuk membantu kami jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa. Kami akan mengambil tindakan lebih lanjut jika benar terdapat unsur plagiat di dalam karya ini. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya serta terima kasih telah membaca karya ini.**

 ** _Regards,_**

 **MGD**


End file.
